darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
503
Adam goes to find food, leaving Carolyn locked up, while out he is caught by the police. Synopsis Teaser : Panic reigns in the great house of Collinwood for a young girl has been abducted by a man made monster, and her life is in great danger. In the Old House on the Collins estate, another man is gripped by fear: fear of a terrifying dream, a dream that is part of a curse. And the curse may soon end in an unexpected moment of horror. Julia enters the Old House and finds Willie sitting in the drawing room. Julia tells him Barnabas wants him to help search for Adam and Carolyn, but Willie says he can't. Julia realizes Willie has had the dream and is terrified. She tells him the dream is a curse, and unless the dream is stopped, Barnabas will die. Act I Willie tells Julia about the dream, but it doesn't help. Julia tries hypnosis to erase the dream from his memory, but it doesn't work. He doesn't forget the dream, but he does state under hypnosis that he sees Carolyn, and she is underground. In the root cellar, Carolyn tries once again to escape, by hitting Adam on the head with a rock, but Adam stops her. Act II Julia questions Willie about what he saw about Carolyn under the ground, but Willie remembers nothing of that. Carolyn pleads with Adam not to kill her, and her trembling makes Adam feel the need to comfort her. But Carolyn again tries to escape, and Adam knocks her down. She hits her head on a rock and loses consciousness. Adam doesn't know what to do. He leaves the root cellar but places a rock before the door from the outside so Carolyn can't get out. Act III Sheriff Patterson comes to the Old House, wanting to talk to Willie and Julia. He thinks the maniac has something to do with the Old House. The maniac knew the name Barnabas and has usually been seen near the Old House. Meanwhile, Adam has made it to the Old House, and they see him from the window. Patterson goes after the monster, shooting at him. Act IV Patterson returns to the Old House to announce that the monster has been captured and is being taken to the jail. But Patterson is curious why he came to the Old House. He is convinced that the monster knows them, based on how he looked at them. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: How strange, at times you're so frightening, but you're really very gentle. Dramatis personae * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Robert Rodan as Adam * Vince O'Brien as George Patterson Background information and notes Production * John Karlen has an adhesive bandage on his thumb. * Sets used in this episode are: the Old House foyer and drawing room, root cellar interior and exterior. Story Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone shadow can be seen on the wall as Sheriff Patterson enters the Old House parlor. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 503 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 503 - Lock Her UpCategory:Dark Shadows episodes